Love in the Afternoon
by Angelus Amamiya
Summary: É tão estranho... Os bons morrem jovens...


Eu sei que é estranho eu separar um casal que eu quero muito unir, mas queria saber como seria isso...  
Para as Redchocolatras, me perdoem, mas dêem uma chance para Yukina-chan, vai?

Essa música é da Legião Urbana, e tem um significado muito profundo e especial para mim...  
Espero que gostem...

_**Love in the afternoon...**_

**É tão estranho**

**Os bons morrem jovens**

**Assim parece ser**

**Quando me lembro de você**

**Que acabou indo embora**

**Cedo demais**

_- Sim...Só vendo esse mirante de fim de tarde, que percebo o quanto fui errado..._

_Esse sol se pondo...Lembra-me o seu belo sorriso...Que se foi...Cedo demais._

Kurama anda a passos lentos, carregando a pesada cruz da tristeza em seu rosto.

_Sempre fiz questão de ignorar os meus sentimentos..."Não, é uma menina... só uma doce menina...!"Deuses, como pude me enganar assim?_

Desanimado, encosta-se a uma arvore em frente ao mirante, de onde dava para ver o gigante sideral repousando sobre o mar...

_E agora...Você se foi...Cedo demais. Enquanto eu me declarava tarde demais..._

**Quando lhe dizia**

**-me apaixono todo dia**

**e é sempre a pessoa errada,**

**você sorriu e disse:**

**-eu gosto de você também.**

**Só que você foi embora**

**Cedo demais**

**Eu continuo aqui,**

**Com meu trabalho e meus amigos**

**E me lembro de você em dias assim**

**Um dia de chuva, um dia de sol**

**E o que sinto, não sei dizer.**

Shuuichi lembra dela...daquele momento em que quase confessou seus sentimentos...

Estava simplesmente bela, dentro de sua própria simplicidade. Ele, sentado bem ali, naquela árvore majestosa frente ao astro rei que descansava seu corpo ígneo sobre o oceano...estava ali triste consigo mesmo por se apaixonar por ela, aquela que sempre julgou ser impossível para ele...

Kurama-san... – Disse ela se aproximando do jovem kitsune.

_Oh...olá, Yukina-chan...-_ Olha-a e vira seu profundo olhar para o nada.

_Está tudo bem?_ – Diz, preocupada.

_Por que me pergunta isso?_ – Ele sorri, disfarçando.

_Por que acho que não está...-_ Olhar um pouco triste.

_...Acho que tem razão...-_ tenta desviar de seu olhar cristalino.

_Você está doente? Eu posso tentar te curar, Kurama-san!_ – Impondo sua mão afim de cura-lo.

_Não, Yukina-chan. Não precisa, não estou doente...-_ Sorri de seu jeito inocente.

_Então...Está triste...?-_ Diz, com uma cara mais triste.

_Er...Bem..._ – Sem coragens pra responder - _Mas..._ – Repara na feição de Yukina - _Por que está com essa cara?_

_É que...Não gosto de vê-lo assim, Kurama-san..._

_Mas Yukina..._-Cora levemente.

Eu...Não posso ajuda-lo mesmo? – Diz, preocupada.

_Não poderia..._

Yukina senta-se ao lado de Kurama, e também se põe a ver o mirante...

_Eu quero ajudar você._ – Olha-o com seus olhos de safira.

_Yukina-chan..._ – A olha com carinho – _Não poderia... Meu problema é coisa do coração..._

_Coisa...Do coração? _– Preocupa-se – _Está machucado?_ – Fez menção de colocar a mão em seu peito.

_Hahah...Não é isso também, Yukina-chan...O que quis dizer foi que são coisas dos sentimentos._

_Ah..._ –Finalmente entende, não gostando nem um pouco.

_Entendeu?_ – Sorri – _O meu problema é que estou..._ – Respira e fundo e cora _– apaixonado_ _pela pessoa errada..._

_Kurama-san... – _Diz, com um semblante triste.

Kurama volta seu olhar para o chão, cabisbaixo. Como ele, a raposa secular fria e misteriosa, se colocava ante a ela como um livro aberto? Muito embora ele sabia que ela não entenderia a profundidade de seu problema.

Mas, inesperadamente, ele sente o toque das mãos da jovem garota das neves, que lhe acariciava o braço direito.

_O que_ – Sorri – _está fazendo, Yukina-chan?_

Sorrindo docemente, ela responde:

_No meu país, quando estamos tristes, fazemos isso..._ – sorri docemente – _isso alivia um pouquinho a tristeza..._

_Ora, mas por que está fazendo tudo isso por mim, Yuki-chan?_ – Sorri, disfarçando a timidez.

Yukina o olha com toda simplicidade que existe em seu coração e diz pura e simplesmente:

_Porque eu gosto de você, Kurama-san. _

Kurama se controla com uma força incomensurável para não abraça-la e dizer " eu te amo". E, quando devidamente controlado, friamente diz a ela:

_Heheh...Yuki-chan, obrigado! – _Engolindo seco.

Faz carinho na cabeça dela, tentando receber esse carinho dela como se fosse o de uma irmã para um irmão...e diz, com dor no coração, a frase que ele mais queria dizer a ela, mas mascarando-a com um falso sentimento fraterno:

_Eu também... gosto... de você, Yukina-chan. – _Diz com dificulade de substituir a palavra 'amo'.

Ela inocentemente sorri para Kurama...

Mas o sorriso de Yukina se dissolveu da mente de Kurama pela chuva que começava a cair naquele instante...Ah...Aquelas gotas sepulcralmente frias, dado o momento em que vieram...E apesar da frieza daquela chuva forte, o kitsune não movia sequer um músculo para sair dali...Era como uma de suas plantas que se enraizara no solo...

_Yukina...Sua importância era tal que até a natureza chora por você..._ – Diz, com uma voz fraca e triste, enquanto volta a lembrar de seus momentos juntos...

Lembra-se que ficara ali com ela até o anoitecer, conversando sobre muitas coisas...

Kurama a vê bocejando e diz:

_Está com sono? Não acha melhor voltarmos para a casa de Genkai?_

_Ah não, Kurama-san...-_ Sorri feliz com suas safiras _– nunca conversamos tanto assim...não queria parar..._

_Yuki-chan..._ –Sorri, corado.

_Kurama-san...Está vermelho! Está sentindo muito calor?_ – Repara, preocupada.

_Não, estou bem...É sério...-_ Ainda mais envergonhado.

_Então ta bom!_ – Diz com suas safiras sorridentes...

Assim ficaram um tempo em silencio...e quando Kurama ia lhe perguntar sobre o sono, sentiu que ela se encostou nele. Quando a olhou, viu que ela tinha adormecido.

_Yukina..._

Kurama a acolhe levemente nos braços, e olhando seu rosto singelo adormecido, começa a dizer em voz baixa:

_Yukina...Como me conquista desse jeito?...Ah se você soubesse o que meu coração sofre..._

Yukina, dormindo, se vira em direção do corpo de Kurama...

_Você é tão pura...Não merece repousar em mãos sanguinárias como as minhas..._ – Diz, com um sorriso melancólico.

**-Vai com os anjos! Vá em paz.**

**Era assim todo dia de tarde**

**A descoberta da amizade**

**Até a próxima vez.**

_Durma em paz com os anjos, minha doce safira..._ – Disse Kurama, ao coloca-la em sua cama na mansão de Genkai, e dando um leve beijo em sua testa.

_Sonhe com os anjos enquanto sonho com você, meu anjo..._

De repente, Kurama se assusta ao ver um sorriso no rosto de Yukina, mas logo se alivia ao ver que esse era um reflexo dos inocentes sonhos da garota...

O Kurama ensopado de chuva sorria nostalgicamente, lembrando que aquela cena se repetiu por muitas vezes...Mas logo, uma de chuva quente lhe escorreu pelo rosto, mas não era mais só o céu que chovia, mas também seu coração...

**É tão estranho**

**Os bons morrem antes**

**Me lembro de você**

**E de tanta gente que se foi cedo demais...**

Por um instante, pensou em quantas pessoas ele já havia perdido nesta vida secular que levava...

Amigos, Parceiros de guerra, lutas e maquinações...E nunca se rendeu como se rendia agora diante a perda daquela doce flor que floresceu em seu coração, mas que murchou tão tristemente.

**E cedo de mais**

**Eu aprendi a ter tudo o que sempre quis **

**Só não aprendi a perder**

**E eu, que tive um começo feliz**

**Do resto não sei dizer.**

Ah...Como era difícil aceitar que a tinha perdido. Ele, o poderoso Kurama Youko, rei dos ladrões...Até sua faceta Shuuichi Minamino, o aluno nota dez de sua escola, admirado e invejado por muitos...Conquistava a todos até sem querer...E agora tinha seu coração arrebatado dessa forma...

_- Yukina, Yukina..._ – Diz enquanto chora e com seu poder faz surgir uma magnífica e rubra roseira no local onde Yukina se sentava ao lado dele.

**Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos**

**Não é sempre, mas eu sei**

**Que você está bem agora**

**É só que este ano, o verão acabou**

**Cedo demais...**

Depois que a última rosa cresceu, ele parou para olhar a roseira. Ele podia ver em cada rosa um gesto daquela doce menina...Cada olhar, cada sorriso...Cada gesto que não sobreviveria neste mundo cruel...Cada gesto que era atribuído só a anjos...

_Um anjo..._

Disse Kurama, tendo a certeza de que ela já estava entre os anjos...Sabendo que se havia um lar celeste, ela com certeza seria acolhida lá...

Triste, entregava seu olhar ao chão novamente, até que viu uma coisa impressionante...

_Ne-neve...???_ – Kurama exclamou ao ver um floco de neve em sua mão.

Não pode evitar que suas lágrimas caíssem depois de ver que o floco de neve tinha o formato de um coração de cor de safira...

_Yukina..._

Naquele momento, coração e céu choravam sincronizados...

Fim

Nota: Kurama, me perdoe por fazê-lo sofrer assim, mas você sabe o que eu passei, e eu sei que seria o único que compreenderia minha dor...

Yukina-chan, minha doce Safira, me desculpe romper o fio de sua vida assim...(não se preocupe, não farei isso de novo), mas veja o quanto sentiria se isso acontecesse...Só te farei feliz daqui para frente!!!!

_Clara...É pra você, sempre...  
Voe livremente com suas asas por onde desejar, uma pluma delas está selada em mim..._


End file.
